THE ANIME WARS!
by the anime warrior
Summary: A WAR OF ANIME GUYS!! WHO WILL WIN? FEDIS,ZEON OR REBELS?
1. Default Chapter

****

THE ANIME WARS

AS ME AND MY FRIEND LI,A CARDCAPTOR,WERE SEARCHING FOR THE 3RD DRAGONBALL. AS WE CROSSEDTHE BRIDGE,A ROPE SNAPPED AND WE FELL…

"Owwwwww." I said, "Where am I?" I looked around and saw I was in a weapon shop in kalm."How are you?" A voice said,"and how is your head?" Then I noticed it was my sister,yolie."What in the name of god happened?"

"You and your friend fell of a bridge and hit the ground" yolie said. "Tell me where li is!" I asked. "He is ok" yolie says. I got up and walked to the window and saw…… "You have to be kidding." I saw a huge mobile suit. "Its big zam!" I said. "Oz got some new toys last month," yolies said,"us the reables are having a problem." I went outside and almost got hit by a truck.

" What the **** was that for?" No answer. I went along until I heard a BBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! A beam shot hit a house and blew it up! "Oh no…ack!" A tree fell on my leg and I heard it snap. A reable said "Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" was all I heard until I…….

BUM BUM BUMMMMM! CLIF HANGER! OH AND HERE IS SOME CRAP THAT IN NEED: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH.

U MY ONLY USE THIS WITH MY SIGNED NAME AND I SHOULD GET HALF OF THE CREDIT. CHAP. 2 UP WHEN I GET 5 REVEWS.


	2. where the heck am i?

**THE ANIME WARS PT.2**

IF ANY ONE CAN FIX MY PROB IN CHAP ONE PLEASE EMAIL ME AT ROBOJO1990@AOL.COM** THANX!!!!!!**

::???? YEARS AGO::

"ENEMY ATTACK" A ROOKIE PIOLIT SAID. THE YEAR IS U.C 78!

"ALL ACES GET IN YOUR GM'S! 3RD-8TH MS TEAMS MOVE OUT!!" I SAID.

ALL OF A SUDDEN I SEE A BEAM HIT MY BASE'S MS HANGER DOOR AND IT WAS GONE.THEN A ZAKU CAM ON AND DESTROYED MS HANGER AND…

::PRESENT::

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" I ASKED MY SIS."A TREE BROKE YOUR LEG.WE WERE ATTACKED BY OZ.THEY GOT OUR SUIT FOR RELENA PEACECRAFT……"YOLIE SAID "THEY GOT THE CYPER-G (CI-PHER)? AW CRAP!"I SAID.THE CYPER-G IS A PROTOTYPE GUNDAM MADE BY MOI.IT HAS A SHIELD WOTH A BEAM SWORD IN IT. IT HAS TOANS OF LASER WEAPONS.

"I WAS KNCKED OUT HUH? AND MIMI? (MY G\F HERE?)" I ASKED. "SHE IS FINE. GO SEE HER" YOLIE SAID "OK." I USED A WHELLCHAIR TO GET TO HER HOUSE AND SAID "HEY BABY!!!!" "HEY DEATH (MY NAME HERE) YOU'RE HERE? AWSOME! I MISSED YOU!" MIMI SAID. I GAVE HER A KISS.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHATS WITH THE FLASH BACK? FIND OUT!!!!

"GOOD STUFF" NEXT CHAP!!!! OH AND R@R!NEXT** CHAP WILL BE R-NC-17**


	3. THE MS BATTLE

****

THE ANIME WARS! PT.3

WELL THIS CHAP WILL NOT BE R OR NC-17 BUT IT WILL BE GOOD!

"HOWS YOUR LEG?" MIMI ASKED. "FINE. BUT THE CYPER-G WAS STOLEN."I SAID "REALLY?" "YES"

AS WE WENT OUTSIDE,A REBEL ASKED ME, "SIR,WE NEED YOU IN HANGER 10.2" "OK." WHEN WE GOT THERE IT WAS A MESS.BODYS WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE,2 ZAKU AND 10 BALLS,DESTROYED,WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I ASKED "A BEAM CANNON HIT HERE,KILLING 35 MEN.ONLY 10 SURVIVED"HE SAID. "WOW."

JUST THEN A BIG ZAM CAME IN AND SAID "YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!" I FOUND A 8TH MS TEAM SUIT(GOD KNOWS HOW) AND SAID"WE WILL SEE…WE WILL…."

FIRST BIG ZAM SHOT HUS MAIN CANNON AND IT HIT A BALL LAUNCHING.I TOOK OUT MY CANNON ANF FIRED."HAHA!" I SAID,BUT IT ONLY PISSED HIM OFF.HE FIRED AND IT HIT MY LEFT SIDE. THE LEFT SIDE OF THE COCKPIT WAS SHOWING. "OH SHIT…."THEN HEERO YUY CAN IN A BLEW UP THE MS."THANS HERRO"I SAID. "WELCOME." THEN A BEAM CAME IN AND HIT ME IN THE COCKPIT.

I WOKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL BED. "OWWW…" I SAID."YOUR LUCKY TO BE ALIVE" DUO MAXWELL SAID. "WHAT IS IT?"

"WELL YOU WERE……" I BLACKED OUT.

::UC.79::

THE HANGER BLEW UP. THE MS'S WERE GONE. I WAS ALONE.

"YOU WILL PAY!" I SAID AS I WAS GOING SUPER SAYIN. BUT HE HIT ME WITH THE MS'S FOOT AND I WAS KNOCKED INTO A WINDOW. THEN HE STOMPED ON ME AND………

BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM!!!! WAS I KILLED? DID I LIVE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAP!


	4. ODESSA PREMIRES

THE ANIME WARS  
  
::U.C 79::  
  
ALL I SAW WAS HIS FOOT COMING DOWN ON ME. THEN A BIG ASS BOOM. HIS SUIT EXPLODED BECAUSE OF OVER HEATING. I WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR THE 100^TH TIME.  
  
::PRESENT::  
  
"AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." MAXWELL FINISHED. "ANY WORD ON THE CYPER?" "NO" SAID MAXWELL. "BUT WE HAVE REPORTS OF LARGE ENEMY ATTACK AND DEFENSE WAVES IN THE AREA" HE SAID.  
  
" OPERATION ODESSA............"  
  
"WHAT SIR?" DUO SAID.  
  
"ODESSA IS THE BIGGEST OPERATION ZEON IS PLAINING. THE FEDS ARE ALL GONE HERE. WE NEED SUITS. DUO CONTACT TROWA AND TELL HIM TO GET HERE ASAP. TELL HEERO THE SAME." I SAID. "YES SIR."  
  
WELL WELL WELL. I LIVED. WILL THE REBLES WIN OR LOSE? WHAT IS ODESSA? AND WILL I EVER NOT GET INJURED? (HAHA YEAH RIGHT) FIND OUT! 


End file.
